The recoil is a characteristic common to all firearm types, which leads to particularly significant effects in the case of longer guns. This phenomenon, a characteristic application of the action/reaction principle, indicates the impulse that causes the gun to move back due to the impulse that the gun imparts to the bullet when firing it. The shooter, and in particular the user of long guns, is often subjected to considerable impulsive forces in the rifle stock support zone or butt stock end plate. The discharge (firing) of a shoulder held firearm can generate forces of 300 kg (660 pounds) on up, which is impacted onto the shooter's shoulder. This happens through the end of the butt stock.
The object of the present invention is to provide a retro-fit or original equipment manufactured recoil reduction system to the butt stock for significantly reducing these recoil impulsive forces.